The Friends, The Mission, The Lover?
by YaoiChick1
Summary: Ryoma the angel, Akaya the demon, and Kevin the shaman. These three unlikely friends are on a mission and will stop at nothing to complete it. But falling in love was not in the plan! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis promise! If I did Ryoma would be a uke whore.

Warning: Yaoi

Couples: FujiRyoma, NiouAkaya, AtobeKevin

Summery: Ryoma the angel, Akaya the demon, and Kevin the shaman. These three unlikely friends are on a mission and will stop at nothing to complete it. But falling in love was not in the plan!

The friends, the mission...the lover?

Chapter 1: Prolog

In a forest by a small river where three seemingly young boys. The tallest of the three boys had black, wild curly hair pale skin and green eyes. He's dressed in a black tight t-shirt, tight black leather pants, and leather boots. If you were close enough you could see black scaly looking wing sprouting from his back. The boy next to him was a blonde who had blueish gray eyes and had a slight tan. He was dressed in a black yataka with a gray obi and sandals. The last of the three boy's had black hair with a green highlight to it and golden eyes he has slightly pale skin. He's dressed in a white shirt and shorts and a pair of white slip ons. On his back were pure white angel wings with an gold edge to it.

"Why did we have to get this mission?" the leathered clad boy complained.

"Be quite Akaya. We got what we got so there's no use fighting about it." the blonde told him.

"Kevin's right. It was a direct order to me and Kevin from God and a direct order from Satan to you." the white glad boy said.

"Yeah yeah I know. But still. Why'd it have to be us? Why not one of the higher up angels, demons, or shamans?" Akaya asked.

"Because we're the only angel, demon, and shaman that get along. Right Ryoma?" Kevin turned to the white clad boy. Ryoma just nodded his head.

The mission they had been given would not be an easy one. They had to unite the schools Seigaku, Hyotei, and Rikkaidai. The three school's were bitter rivals. The three were told to send Ryoma to Seigaku since he looked more innocent then the other's and would easily fit into the family they liked to consider themselves. Akaya would be sent to Rikkaidai because of there furious competition that he could easily take advantage of by showing his 'demon' eyes. And Kevin was going to Hyotei since it was the only school left which made Kevin scream and rant for three hours.

"Alright we start our mission tomorrow so let's go home and get some rest. We all know you two are going to need it!" Kevin said as the other two glared at him but nodded non-the-less. The thought on all of there minds was 'Tomorrow's going to be hell.'

Please Review!


	2. The First Day part 1

Chapter 2: First Day

It was the next morning and almost time for them to leave. The only problem was...

"Ryoma! Akaya! Wake up!" Kevin was the only one awake.

"Quit screaming Kevin." Akaya said sloppily. His eye's were slowly closing back shut into sleep.

"We have to leave. So wake up. Ryoma!" Kevin yelled again. He barged into Ryoma's room to shake the boy awake only to find he wasn't there. Kevin walked back to Akaya to ask him if he knew where Ryoma was when he tripped over a lump in the hallway.

"What the fu..?" Kevin started when he turned he saw no other that Ryoma!

"Ryoma damn it wake up! And how the hell did you end up on the floor in the hallway?" Kevin asked pulling the boy up.

"Wah? Whadaya want Kev?" Ryoma asked yawning.

"I want you to get up! We have to leave!" Kevin said shaking him.

"Is that any way for a shaman to act?" Akaya said watching the scene with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it Akaya." Kevin growled. Ryoma, wanting to shut everyone up, got up and bashed both there heads together and walked away to get dressed in 'human' clothes.

"You know for a messenger angel you sure are lazy Ryo-chan." Akaya smirked at him.

"You know for a incubus your pretty virginal" Ryoma shot back. Akaya blushed and then glared at Ryoma opening his mouth to scream curses at him but the glare from Kevin stopped him and went to put on his human clothes.

"Good now that your both finally ready get going. Don't forget all of us have to get on there tennis teams since that's how there related. And Akaya don't fall asleep on the train, kill anyone, or use magic on anyone got it?" Kevin told them.

"Why am I the only one who gets extra rules?" Akaya glared.

"There not just for you he just told you that since you 'accidentally' forget." Ryoma said.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Akaya grumbled walking out the door the two others following shortly after.

-First-Ryoma-At-Seigaku-

Ryoma had finally got to the school and tried to find his classes. He had his "father" Nanjiro enter him trough his connection with the tennis teams couch that used to be his teacher. He finally found the class and went to the seat he wanted by the window in the far back row. He put in the headphones Akaya gave when Akaya told him he could listen to them in secret if he put the cord under his uniform and put his hair over his ears and kept them on low so he could hear the teacher if he called on him.

After about five minutes the class started to fill in and everyone took the seat they wanted next to their friends. A boy who had brown hair in a wired style and a uni-brow-ed looked like a monkey(take one guess on who it is) sat next to him.

"Hey. I'm Hirio Satoshi. I saw you walked in with a tennis bag. You going out for tennis? With my two years of tennis experience I could help you if you want. Show you the ropes. This school has the best tennis team ever!" Hirio shot off. Ryoma barley looked over and put his head in his arms on his desk.

"Hey are you listening?" Hirio shouted offended. Before Ryoma could make him any angrier the teacher walked in and told them all to quite down. After school was finally over Ryoma went searching for the tennis courts. While looking for five minutes the annoying kid from his class came running up to him, grabbed his arm, and started to drag him in the opposite direction he was going.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Hirio yelled trying to make it while dragging his new friend/victim to the courts before the starters got there. Just making it on time Hirio finally let go of Ryoma and started to look for his other friends to introduce them to Ryoma. While he was doing that Ryoma was looking around the courts waiting for the regulars, the ones he was there for, to hurry up.

'I wonder how Akaya and Kevin are holding up' the angel thought.

-Second-Akaya-At-Rikkaidai-

Deciding to listen to Kevin for once Akaya tried to stay awake on the bus. After getting to the school he walked to the offices to grab his schedule. After getting it he realized he was going to be late and broke into a run.

'Aw man! If I'm late on the first day Kev and Ryo are gonna kill me!' Akaya thought. Not paying attention to where he was going he ran head first into someone.

"Owwww! Watch what your doing!" Akaya yelled at the person. When he looked up from holding his head he saw it was a guy with red hair who was snapping a piece of gum in annoyance.

"Me? Why don't you watch where your going!" the boy screamed at him.

"Look ugly I don't have time for this. Just watch where you walk before you hurt someone." Akaya said gritting his teeth. He promised Kevin and Ryoma he wouldn't hurt anyone off the tennis court.

"What was that seaweed head?" the boy taunted.

'Then again promises where meant to be broken' Akaya thought jumping at the boy to hit him in the face. The boy side stepped him and pushed him against the lockers.

"Learn your place 8th grader." he threatened while walking away. Annoyed that while he couldn't hit the annoying boy but he also missed his first class.

"Kevin and Ryoma are gonna kill me." Akaya sighed going to his next class. All through out the day Akaya just got in more and more trouble. Since he couldn't sleep in or sleep on the bus he ended up sleeping in class causing him to get a detention. Was it really his fault that he didn't understand English and the teacher had a boring voice? He didn't think so. So walking around the campus trying to find the tennis courts and having more luck then Ryoma did he quickly found it after twenty minutes. Running up to ask the couch, Yukimura was his name wasen't it, and ask if he could be on the team and 'persuade' him if need be. Before he could reach him though he ran into someone.

After looking up after rubbing the pain from his head for the second time that day he saw it was the same guy from earlier!

"Hey your that stupid 8th grader who ran into me today!" the boy shouted.

"Shut up ugly and move it! I don't have time to waste on you!" Akaya shouted pushing past him before the boy pulled on the back of his shirt.

"Quit calling me ugly seaweed head! My name is Bunta Marui! Remember it!" he yelled.

"What ever just let go of me ugly Bunta- senpai." Akaya growled. This guy seriously wanted to get Akaya in trouble for breaking the rules.

'I hope Kevin and Ryoma are suffering this much!' Akaya thought as he continued to argue with Bunta.

-Third-Kevin-At-Hyotei-

Kevin walked through the doors of his temporary school. Getting to class was no problem(unlike for Akaya) and getting to the tennis courts was a piece of cake(unlike for Ryoma) and no-one bothered him(unlike Akaya and Ryoma). Walking into the courts he saw that all the regulars were already there and where practicing. Deciding on just observing for awhile Kevin stayed to the sidelines and waited until someone noticed him.

After ten minutes the couch, who's name Kevin couldn't remember, noticed him and walked over.

"Who are you and why are you watching Ore-sama?" he asked. Kevin being informed that the couch was just weird and cocky didn't even give him a weird look.

"I'm Kevin the new transfer student. I wanted to try out for tennis." Kevin answered.

"Is that so? Did you sign in your forum?" the couch asked. Kevin nodded his head and the guy turned and started walking away. When he looked over his shoulder and gave Kevin an annoyed look Kevin figured out he wanted Ryoma to follow him.

'Ryoma and Akaya better have it worse then this' Kevin thought annoyed glaring at the back of the couches jacket.

Please Review! Sorry Kevin's part was so short it'll be longer in the next chapter!


	3. The First Day part 2

Chapter 3: First Day pt 2

-Ryoma-

After twenty minutes of waiting the regulars finally showed up. Everyone there(minus Ryoma) bowed and welcomed them. After the vice caption, Oishi right?, told them they could practice to get used to the courts Ryoma walked over to one one of the 8th graders who had a mean look on his face with a green bandana around his head.

"Hey. Would you play a game with me Senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"No" the older boy said after glaring at him and turned to walk away.

"Nee Kaido stop being so mean to the little 7th grader." a hyper red head said practically bouncing over towards them. Kaido paid his senpai no mind and kept walking.

"Don't mind him. He's mean to everyone." the red head said to Ryoma after sticking his tongue out at Kaido's back.

"Really? Oh well. Will you play a game with me then Senpai?" Ryoma asked not really caring who he played but he had to play a regular so he could show his moves and have a better chance on getting a spot.

"Wouldn't you rather play with someone you had a better chance with um?" the redhead stuttered towards the end realizing he never asked his kohai his name.

"Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma told him as if he read his mind.

"Nice to meet you Echizen-chan. I'm Eiji. Kikumaru Eiji. Anyway wouldn't you rather play with someone your level?" Eiji asked him.

"I do. That's why I'm asking you." Ryoma said cockily.

"Ah so your one of the cocky ones. Sure I'll take you on." Eiji smiled. Ryoma pulled the tip of his cap lower to hide his smirk while following Eiji to the courts.

'Success. Task number one complete.' Ryoma thought.

-Akaya-

'This guy really makes me wanna kill something!' Akaya thought when Bunta still refuses to let go of him for what ever reason.

"What's going on over here?" Akaya heard someone suddenly yell. Bunta quickly let go of Akaya and stepped five steps back. When Akaya turned to see what was up he saw a guy with a cap on top of his face and a scowl on his face. Bunta started stuttering out excuses(blaming is what Akaya heard) about why he wasen't practicing with the others.

"And so you see Sanada it was all this brat's fault that I wasn't able to start on the laps fault." Bunta said apparently done with his blaming everything on Akaya.

"Who are you? Your not on the team." Sanada said looking over to Akaya not knowing if he should belive Bunta or not.

"I'm Akaya. Kirihara Akaya. I'm new and wanted to join the team. I was going to go ask the caption about it when this ugly freak just grabbed me out of no-where and started screaming at me for no reason." Akaya said glaring at Bunta.

"New at this time of year? It's already almost second term." Bunta said not believing him.

"Yeah well my Mom's job got transfered." Akaya growled.

"You have to go fill out a form." Sanada told him handing him one out of no where.

"I already did." Akaya told him handing it to him.

". . .Fine, go do fifty laps." Sanada said eye twitching. Seeing Akaya nod his head Sanada walked away.

'Now to find someone to win against to get on the regulars.' he thought. Turning to Bunta he thought 'well since he seems to like being annoying I'll fight him. Gives me a reason to get out my frustrations'

"Hey. After I run my laps you should have a match with me." he said.

"With me? Kid I would crush you." Bunta smirked(creepy).

"We'll see." Akaya smirked back.

"Fine have it your way. Go hurry up and do your laps." he said turning.

'Part one done' he thought while he began running.

-Kevin-

"Are we going to get there anytime soon?" Kevin asked irritated.

"We will get there when Ore-sama say's we will get there." Atobe said haughtily.

"Hopefully sometime before I'm fifty." Kevin growled. Atobe pretended he didn't hear him as he continued to lead him to there couches office. After getting there Atobe told him to turn in his form then to get started on twenty laps.

Getting back from his laps he ran into a boy who was doing back flips. He landed right in front of Kevin before he crashed into him.

"Never seen you before. I'm Gakuto Mukahi. What's your name?" Mukahi asked.

"Kevin Smith. Nice to meet you?" it came out as a question.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you joining the team?" seeing Kevin nod he asked "you wanna play a match with me?" smirking Kevin nodded his head again. Grabbing Kevin's arm Mukahi began to drag him towards a court.

'Part one success.' he thought.

-Authors-Note-

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it enough to leave me a little review. Even if only to say 'Update Update Update!' would be great. And again sorry Kevin's part was short. If anyone has any idea's on how to make his part longer I'd take it into consideration.


End file.
